Vehicle driveline components such as gears, bearings, and other components require lubrication. Various characteristics of the lubricating fluid, such as viscosity, temperature, and fluid levels may affect durability, drivability, and fuel economy. Due to parasitic losses, some energy is converted to heat rather than being transmitted to downstream components. In addition to providing lubrication to minimize the parasitic losses, the fluid transfers the resulting heat away from the gears and bearings. The lubricating fluid may overheat during various operations of the vehicle, such as towing a trailer. Overheating the lubricating fluid may cause damage to the gears, bearings, and other components of the driveline.